The Sealed Legends
by Henrypotter152
Summary: What if the shinigami didn't take minato's soul when the kyuubi was sealed? What if he sealed someone or 2 into Naruto as well. Naruto the son of the yellow flash and red death, Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi and container of two legend who will make him into a legend. Watch as Naruto trys to bring peace to the elemental nations. Alive Minato Kushina! Juubi eyed Naruto! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

An: As you can see I've started a new story, I hope you guys enjoy it but it's only a prologue so most people would just leave, I will update the hidden war soon about next week since I didn't really have much time but I managed to write this, it's not long. Sorry if you wanted the other story to be updated. My updating schedule still is random.

Prologue

A man and woman where currently standing in front of a fox, but not just any fox this fox was known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune who, just hours ago was pulled out of the woman, a Jinchuuriki named Kushina Uzumaki the secret wife of Namikaze Minato, the man next to her and the fourth Hokage. The two of them were currently trying to seal the Kyuubi into a baby with a tuff of blonde hair on his head and had 6 whisker-like marks 3 on each cheek.

"I will seal the Kyuubi in Naruto with the combination of Hakke Fuin, (1 and Shiki Fuin(2))" the man, Minato spoke to his wife.

"I know what you want to say…But Jiraiya-sensei talked about the coming revolution and the catastrophes that will come with it! Today I realized two things, the masked man who attacked you…He will bring catastrophe upon us! And this child, our child is the one who will stop him, as the host he will clear the way to the future, for some reason I just know!" Minato continued .

"Minato… But," Kushina tried to plead.

"Have faith in this child! After all he is our son!" Minato interrupted.

"Shiki Fuujin!"

Kushina watched in horror as the Shinigami appeared behind Minato.

"I will also seal our chakra within him so we can…." Minato was interrupted.

"Be quiet you foolish mortal! I shall not take your soul" the Shinigami suddenly spoke surprising all that near including the 3rd Hokage.

"But I have to seal the Kyuubi away!" Minato protested.

"No matter I shall do it myself, along with two others…. This child, your child will truly lead the future as you said, but he will need the help of his parents, therefore we have decided to bless this child for the future of your world" the Shinigami spoke once more.

Kushina was shocked but happy 'We can still be a family!'

Minato looked shocked and looked down at his child and smiled "Thank you Shinigami-sama."

The Shinigami snapped his fingers and the Kyuubi started to get sucked into the child.

He then summoned two lights and sealed them into the child as well.

"Don't thank me that child will return the favor one day, he will be the savior of the world, train him," was all he said before fading away.

Kushina smiled at her son before falling into the darkness of unconsciousness, Minato not that far behind.

Inside The Seal

"I can't believe Shinigami-sama made us agree to be sealed away in a body of a child, the savior nonetheless but still a child!" a brown haired man whined.

"Hashirama you're still as annoying as ever," another man spoke.

"Well at least he's our great great grandson, better than some other kid," Hashirama continued.

"Ehh Madara-teme?"

"Hn," was all the man identified as Madara said.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" a deep voice yelled in the darkness. "LETS DISCUSS THIS LATER, BEING SEALED IS TIRESOME SO LET ME SLEEP" it yelled out once more.

Outside

A Child with blonde hair and whisker marks woke between his parents his blue eyes staring at the sky in curiosity when then its eyes flashed dark gray with nine tomeos….

(END)

1 The 8 division seal is a sealing technique created by the Uzumaki clan to seal away bijus.

2 The Dead demon seal summons the shinigami and at a cost of a soul it seals away anything into something.

An: What did you think? Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Yes, yes i know it has been FAR to long almost 5 months heheh, but its here and i'm sorry. Well anyways I've finally updated YAYYYY and those few that review thank you it was you guys that made me start again so i hope you enjoy this chapter. And for my poll i expected a result and i saw it was a tie -_- vote people vote. And dont worry about my other story its in it's editing state.**

Reviewing your Reviews

rivereagles999: The firswt reviewer, thank you and yes this should be an AU after all Minato is still Hokage so that changes almost for reviewing!

juniorreal: Yea i know Minato changes alot of things cause he is alive which is bound to flip the Naruto-verse on its head, but just cause Minato's here doesn't mean the shadows of the village will disappear.

Ivyhunter10: Yup Naruto's gunna be shocked but i can tell you but he wont meet them till a while.

And for the other reviewers thanks for your support docnolen ,allisonhay3 , strongbridge and god of all, you guys helped me start writing again along with the others so thanks.

Anyways...here we go...

Disclamier: Ok I'm a forgetful guy and i forget this almost everysingle time cause the exitment of updating so this for the whole story, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYOTHER ELEMENTS I ADD EXCEPT OC'S AND PART OF THE PLOT. Happy now? Now just leave my cookies alone.

"Look! its the boogyman!" - speech

'I wonder if i can get a zanpukuto' - thoughts

**"MUHAHAHAHA puny humans"** - demonic speech

_"Secret Finger Jutsu!" _-jutsu

**Chapter 1**

"NARUTOOOOO!" a red haired woman yelled out while manically running around in the Namikaze Compound built from the two adult resident's infamous career. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife to Minato Namikaze the Forth Hokage, the mother to Naruto Namikaze and the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"NARUTOO! GET OVER HERE NOW OR ELSE!" she bellowed as her hair flew around.

"N-N-Naruto! Come on before she goes h-habanero," her husband stuttered.

"I'm here! Don't hurt me I-I was just uhh just taking out the trash, uh huh that's it!" Naruto finally appeared.

"Really? You're such a good little boy…" Kushina cooed while pinching his cheeks.

"Though I only wish that your father was more responsible like you…" she shot Minato a look.

" Hey!" Minato indignantly protested.

"What was that?" his wife asked, a bit too sweetly

"N-nothing…" he backpedalled, recognizing the verbal trap she'd set.

"Sooo, what did ya need me for?" Naruto asked breaking his parent's banter.

"Oh, it's time for the academy it's time for the Genin exam" Kushina replied.

"Really? Otou-san can you just pass me? You already know that I'm capable and I really don't feel like going back to the academy today especially since the banshee's there," Naruto pleaded.

"Sorry, you're going have to take the test even if you are above average Chuunin level you have to do the same as the other kids," Minato gave him a stern look.

"B—b-but-"

"Ok! Time to go now, go kick all their asses!" Kushina exclaimed while shoving her son out the door.

"Damn, why couldn't he just pass me?" he mumbled as he headed to the academy.

**Hidden Leaf Shinobi Academy**

"Sasuke-kun!" a pink haired girl shrieked as she ran towards her target.

'Damn it's her again…' the now identified Sasuke thought, Sasuke was so called an Uchiha prodigy of the Uchiha clan, he was about 4'10 tall, had black hair with streaks of blue that had the appearance of a duck's butt. He wore a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and white shorts.

"Sasuke-kun! Can I sit here?" the banshee shrieked once more.

"Ok everyone sit down and calm down, is everyone here? Shino?" A dark skinned man with a scar across his nose that wore the average Chuuninclothing known as Umino Iruka started to take attendance, "Sakura?"

The pink haired banshee yelled "Ohayo Sensei!"

Wincing the man continued, "Namikaze Naruto?"

Whispers ran amok as no one answered, Namikaze Naruto the son of their Yondaime Hokage wasn't there.

'I wonder where Naruto went' Iruka thought.

Suddenly the door to the room slide open and walked in was Naruto.

Naruto was in words, the spitting image of his father besides the six whisker marks that adorned on his cheeks three on each side. He was pretty tall for his age at 4'7, blonde spikey hair crystal blue eyes, he wore a white and blue sweater with some orange stripes that ran down it, and dark ANBU style pants.

Many girls suddenly had hearts in their eyes.

"Naruto-kun sit next to me!"

"No, me!"

"Why would he want to sit next to anyone else but me? Naruto-kun! Sit next to me!"

Naruto skipped past everyone before he reached Sasuke and nodded to him as he sat next to him bypassing Sakura.

"HEY, I was going to sit there!" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto simply looked forward and stayed silent.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sakura screeched as she balled her fist getting ready to strike.

"That's it!" Sakura sent forward her fist only to be blocked… by his pinky.

"No wonder the Kunoichi reputations are tarnished, because of people like you" Naruto tilted his head slightly looking towards Sakura as he spoke silently and emotionlessly.

"Well, uh everyone sit down now, it's time for the exam, Sakura?" Iruka interrupted.

Mumbling darkly to herself she stomped towards an empty seat.

"Thanks, she was bugging me," Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"No problem, after all you got my back too," Naruto replied.

**Flash Back:**

Naruto was running as fast he could, he slipped past alleys jumped over carts as he tried to run away from his hunter.

"Damn they're catching up!"

He could hear their haunting calls beckoning him to stop chasing him non-stop.

"Naruto-kun!" They chanted.

"Kuso, they're so close…"

Naruto marveled at the fact that his fan girls had the stamina and speed to keep up with him 'Even ANBU can barely catch me, if only they use this energy to train…'

"Sasuke-kun!"

SMACK!

"Oww, damn that hurt," Naruto whined clutching his head.

"Watch where you're going."

"Huh?" Naruto looked across him and saw one of the boys that went to the academy with him, Sasuke Uchiha.

Shouts of "Naruto-kun!" and "Sasuke-kun!" froze them in place.

"You're being chased too?" they both asked each other.

The shouts got louder.

"Come on, let's go," Naruto quickly got up and dragged Sasuke away.

They both ran from their fangirls leaving them in a cloud of dust.

On the Other Side of the Village

Panting Naruto asked "Do you think that we lost them?"

Breathing heavily "I don't know sometimes they pop out of nowhere," Sasuke wheezed in reply.

"You got my back I got yours?"

Pausing for a while Sasuke finally agreed.

They shook hands and it was the start of an amazing partnership.

**Flashback End**

Naruto chuckled those were the good times, the day they first met while a strange way to meet they became the best of friends, watching each other's backs and training together even if Sasuke wouldn't admit it.

"Well, first let's take the written test," Iruka stated as he passed papers to everyone breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

_**An Hour Later**_

"Ok now it's time for practical, everyone lineup outside!" Iruka announced,

"Hai!"

Filing up outside the Genin-in-training prepared themselves for the kunai and shuriken throwing stage of the practical.

One by one the students tried their best, Shino got a 7/10 in the kunai and 6/10 in shuriken, Sakura got a 3/10 or kunai and 1/10 for shuriken, Hinata a pale shy girl from the Hyuuga clan got an 8/10 on the kunai and shuriken, Sasuke got a 9/10 on kunai and 8/10 for shuriken which to he received lots of cheers from his fan girls.

Finally it was Naruto's turn focusing at the targets he threw the kunai at one target and the shuriken at the other and got a 10/10 on kunai and 9/10 on shuriken which like Sasuke got lots of cheers from his fan girls.

"Ok now the final part of the practical, you each have to have a Taijutsu spar with me and last for at least one minute" Iruka stated.

'Just one minute? Man Tou-san has to fix up the academy tests' Naruto thought.

So far after a while everyone passed even Sakura though she only ran around while Iruka stayed still.

Sweat dropping at Sakura's poor attempt he sighed as he spoke to the students "Ok now we'll start the jutsu test after we head back inside."

Naruto shut his eyes for a moment and opened them when his name was called; he went to the testing room, doing a perfect Henge of his father a Kawarimi of a chair across the room and 10 shadow clones.

Iruka had to pick up his jaw after the last one 'I know he's the son of the Yondaime but he doesn't even look winded!'

Iruka shakily gave Naruto his head band that represented he was a ninja of the Hidden Leaf in shock.

Naruto then left and joined his old classmates in the waiting room and waited to be dismissed.

**Namikaze Compound**

"Hey Kaa-san! Tou-san! Look I passed!" Naruto yelled out as he neared his parents, since they weren't able to attend the graduation ceremony due to their positions, Minato as the Hokage and Kushina as the one who sorted out the Namikaze and Uzumaki affairs on the council.

"Naruto! Congrats!" his mother congratulated him; though she never had any doubt after all they did train him.

"That's great son, can't wait for you to get stronger and take the hat from me but, at least I have a new reason to go to work," Minato spoke.

"But now that you're a Genin we'll have to train you even harder!"

"Hai! I'll do my best!"

The family of ninja then continued to celebrate Naruto's graduation.

'I-I should tell him about what happened that night…' Minato thought concern in his eyes as he stared at his son. 'He needs to know.'

Pushing his thoughts aside he called out "Naruto, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm? Tou-san what is it?"

"It's about 13 years ago…"

Kushina's eyes widened.

"If you're talking about Kyuubi, you already told me about him and the masked guy remember?"

Donning on his dubbed 'Hokage mask' he spoke "No, this about something else that occurred that fateful night, about your destiny."

"Eh? Destiny? I don't believe in that load of-"

He was interrupted by a fist courtesy of his mother who had a tick mark on his forehead "Don't speak that way around me!"

"H-h-hai…"

"Naruto," Minato said seriously.

Naruto immediately stopped playing around; his father was dead serious this time.

"What I told you before; I left out many important things that you should know, now that you're a Genin…"

His mother continued "It was a miracle, if it hadn't happened then I think we wouldn't be here to help you."

"What happened?" Naruto asked curiosity bubbling inside of him.

"That day, when I sealed the Kyuubi into you, I was supposed to die that day, the sealing technique I used should've taken my life a soul from my body," Minato began.

"What!? H-how?"

"The Fuuinjutsu was easily one of the most powerful Fuuinjutsu ever; the user sacrificed his or her soul to summon the Shinigami to seal away whatever was chosen."

Naruto went wide eyed.

"But, the Shinigami refused to take my soul and sealed away the Kyuubi without the price and it stated that you will lead the world and become the savior of our world," Minato finished.

"R-really?"

Kushina nodded, "That's the reason he let Minato live and heal me so we could help you with your destiny."

Naruto gulped, he, a Genin was supposed to save the world? 'Why do the weirdest things always happen to me?'

"Don't worry you have time to become prepared all I your mother and Ji-mphm-" Minato was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth.

"That's supposed to be a secret! Baka!" Kushina shouted at him.

"What's supposed to be a secret?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Nothing!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, all this discussing made me tired," Naruto yawned as he walked towards his room. He locked the door and laid on his bed thoughts flying around in his head. 'I wonder what would've happened if Shinigami-sama didn't spare my parents? Why me? How am I supposed to do this? Will I really be strong enough? 'I wonder what else is in store for me? I have to get stronger!' With that last though Naruto drifted off to sleep where he dreamed of two men fighting with one another and a large shadow tearing through the land.

_**The Next Day**_

"Ah!" Naruto yawned as he stretched and got ready for the day.

Freshening himself up he went down stairs where he smelled the amazing smell of his mother's cooking.

Eating at a slow pace he began to think about the revelation yesterday and the shadow in his dreams. 'I wonder what it was?'

Bidding his parents farewell he headed to training ground 44, known as the forest of death and his regular training ground where he met his surrogate sister, Anko Mitarashi.

"Hey gaki! I see you're at it again," Anko appeared out of nowhere and started to rub her knuckles on his scalp.

"Ow! Must you do that?" Naruto complained.

"Of course!"

Sighing he took out a scroll got from his father's library and started to read.

"Hey! Don't go ignoring me! What are you reading about anyways?"

"The introduction to intermediate sealing techniques."

Naruto started to learn sealing since he was six, since he did have two sealing masters as parents he thought he should give it a try and he was hooked. He had the same affection as Tenten to weapons but to seals as he was told by the man who sold him his supplies, once he found out about the Kyuubi he inspected his seal every day for a year taking notes of its intricate patterns and tried to decipher some of the symbols.

"Bah, you and sealing I'll never understand why you love it so much…"

"Well when you come from a clan that specialized in sealing and were greatly feared cause of it kinda makes you interested."

"Eh, whatever I'm gunna go hunt down some giant worms, wanna join?"

"Maybe later."

Sighing at her little brother's obsession with seals she left him in the clearing alone.

'I have to learn faster somehow…'

'Oh…HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THAT?'

Naruto face palmed himself as he summoned 200 clones without hand seals and started to order them.

"50 of you study the all the seals in the scroll, 10 of you practice drawing the seals, 50 of you go get jutsu scrolls from Tou-san's library and try to learn if not master them, the rest go water walking!"

The original Naruto got out a slip of paper with many intricate lines interlocking forming symbols all over it he put it on himself and channeled chakra to it and the pressure around him increased, it was a gift from his mother, it increased the gravity on someone so they can train their speed it could go up to ten times the user's weight but Naruto only got used to three times the original weight. But he was far from his parent's speed, who could run circles around him within seconds.

He then proceeded to do pushups and running laps till he was tired, which happened around late afternoon which is when he dispelled his clones one or two at a time in three to five minute intervals so the backlash wasn't severe from the memory flooding. Soon he prepared to leave after deactivating the gravity seal to which he began to start 4 times his weight. Overall he could easily beat his entire graduating class at once if he went all out.

"I feel so much more powerful, if I continue like this I'll get on Tou-san and Kaa-san's level within years, now I just need experience," he spoke quietly to himself.

He looked up at the sky; it was a full moon the reflected light shining radiantly on him he stared at it with a peaceful expression on his face before he began to feel an itching sensation on his eyes.

Soon they became more painful and he feel down to his knee's covering his eyes he then fainted the last thing he heard was someone running towards him screaming out his name.

If someone were to look up at the sky they would've seen a strange sight, the moon was shining brighter than it ever had with 4 black circles and three tomoe each on the last three circles rotating slowly…

_**(End)**_

_**An: so? how was it? Review! Please I dont have much time...guess what happened to Naruto just review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

An: Hello i'm here and i updated! in less than 3 weeks...yea that's not much of an achievement but this chapter's longer than usual so im trying! The next chapter should come out in less than a week and a half because i already wrote it while this was being beta'd so hopefully if there are no problems it should be here in like a week.

Now...pairings you can choose by giving recommendations for other charactors note: Naruto is NOT up for debate sorry but I already choose it...no it's not Hinata or Sakura, Ino, Tayuya or any girl from Naruto and it's NOT yaoi either so don't even think about it which means no Yaoi recommendations either, sorry i just can't write it, but if you're wondering who Naruto's girl will be then i'll give you two clues besides the fact she's not a Naruto character 1. She's red-head 2. she likes armor...that pretty much gave it away if you are an avid manga/anime reader/watcher.

Reviewing your reviews:

God of Cake: Yup :) hopefully the next comes out much sooner.

Bankai777: I dunno i might put them in but i'll probably do it as a filler? Or maybe incorporate into the plot...this is an AU and i can fit it in wonderfully.

Rob4133: Yea, I'm going to try and slow it down, i just didn't want to dwindle around Naruto's childhood cause then it be a little boring as we'll just be waiting and waiting till we get to the plot but i'll try to slow it down a little.

CuriousGuest: What do you mean by "gay" story?

NandoXFiles: You'll see here :)

Anon: I'll try my best to make it interesting and i'm also trying to make the chapters longer and release them sooner as well, i hope you're still reading though.

Ok one more thing before everyone gets confused! READ THIS: Ok before you go wondering about when Naruto gets his team after this chapter i will say that here in this story, they get their teams a week after they graduate and then it's orientation so dont get confused about why it hasn't happened yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and maybe oc's.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Ugh, my head, what happened?" Naruto woke up groggily and murmured to himself.

'Why is everything so dark?' Naruto thought he couldn't see anything everything was just pitch black.

"Naruto! You're awake" he heard a familiar voice.

"Kaa-chan?" He was suddenly punched in the head... hard.

"How dare you train yourself to the ground didn't I tell you to stop that, do you know how worried I was when Anko came into our home dragging you?!" nursing his head he listened to his mother rant and rave about how foolish he was.

"Hey give him a break he was only training," Minato who apparently was with Naruto in wherever he was tried to defuse his mother.

"And you, you allow him to do this, you're his father shouldn't you be more strict with him?" Kushina switched targets.

Sweating profusely Minato backed away as his wife continuously berated him while pulling on his ear (not that Naruto could see it).

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san why can't I see anything?" Naruto asked stopping his mother.

"Naruto... you have a blindfold on" Minato deadpanned.

"Oh," sweat dropping at his own stupidity he pulled the cloth away noticing that they were in the hospital 'Just my luck, I hate hospitals…'

Hearing gasps from his parents he wondered what happened, "What's wrong? Something on my face?"

"Your eyes, they've changed," Kushina answered.

"Nani? How could they change? We don't have doujutsu based bloodline dattebayo."

With an eyebrow twitching at the verbal tick Minato spoke, "Well... as far as I know none of us do, it might be a mutation and you could be the first wielder of it?"

The other two people in the room noticed his uncertainly and decided they would pester him about it later.

"Though it does look like something Jiraiya-sensei told me about once thought it looks a bit... off," he added.

"Can I see?" Naruto asked getting extremely giddy, if it was a doujutsu he could finally get back at Sasuke and become stronger.

Kushina handed him a hand mirror that was next to a table next to her.

Taking the mirror he lifted it so it would show his eyes and nearly dropped it in shock, "What the h-" he was interrupted by a fist bopping him in the head hard.

"What did I say about speaking like that in my presence!?" his mother yelled at him her hair billowing in all sorts of directions.

"S-sorry, I was just surprised, I mean they look... weird."

Naruto's eyes had a light purple almost grayish sclera with an almost invisible iris the same color and a small black dot for a purple, there also 4 rings around it, it also had a single tomoe on the first ring in both eyes, overall it was a strange doujutsu.

"Please tell me it changes." Naruto looked at his parents.

Shrugging Kushina replied "Maybe it does maybe not, it's a new bloodline as far as we know."

Naruto started to feel a slight drain on his chakra not much considering he was a chakra monster, he remembered something about how to deactivate doujutsu from a book one of his clones read and tried to do so by trying to sensing and then pulling away chakra from his eyes, after a few moments his eyes changed into his normal sapphire blue.

"Phew, at least I can deactivate it," Naruto sighed in relief.

His parents sweat dropped at his antics 'trust him to worry about how it looks rather than what it does' was the thought that ran through their mind.

"So, can I get out of here now?" Naruto questioned.

"No you're staying here till Tsunade checks you out along with your eyes," Kushina stated.

"Baa-chan? But she'll hold me for another day or two if she sees them," Naruto whined.

"Musuko no complaining."

"But kaa-chan~…"

"No buts," she stated firmly.

"Right, I'll go get Tsunade." Minato left the room as quick as possible knowing Naruto will probably do something to make his wife mad.

As if on cue a yell of "NARUTO!" followed by a loud crash was heard by everyone in the hospital.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Alright there seems to be nothing wrong with you everything is normal," Tsunade told Kushina and Naruto, Minato had to go back to his office.

"So I can get outta here now baa-chan?"

"BRAT! DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"And no, you can't I still want to run tests on your eyes."

"B-but…"

"Naruto…" Kushina warned.

"H-h-hai."

"Good boy," Kushina started to patted his head.

"Ok, Naruto I want you to activate them."

Nodding he pushed chakra to his eyes wincing as he felt a slight burning sensation in his eyes before it faded away.

"Do you feel anything?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well there was a slight burning sensation in my eyes but it's gone now."

"Hmm…" Tsunade made a green glow appear in her hands before placing them on his eyes.

"Naruto are you feeling tired?"

"Nope, well not yet anyways."

"Hmm, strange," she murmured.

"Strange what's strange? I'm not turning blind am I?" Naruto started to panic.

"Naruto, relax nothing's wrong."

"Eh? Then what's strange?"

"Hold on…" Tsunade closed her eyes as a look of concentration settled on her features. "Well that's unexpected."

"What is it Tsunade?" Kushina asked.

"His chakra levels they've almost doubled."

"What? How? He had the amount of chakra of a mid-level Kage increasing your levels to get there is hard enough and he doubled it within hours?"

"I knew I was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It must have something to do with his bloodline, it's the only explanation, I sensed the amount of chakra your doujutsu took and it should've made you tired just by activating them but it seemed to adapt your body to make its use easier, that's probably why you were unconscious when you were found, your chakra pathways were expanding."

"So do you know what it does?" Naruto asked.

"Nope you have to figure it out yourself brat."

"Whatever, baa-chan can I leave now?" he asked as he deactivated his eyes.

Twitching Tsunade released him from the hospital with instructions to test out the doujutsu's ability and then report to her.

"Right baa-chan I'll get right to it!" Naruto fist pumped.

"No you won't you're going home and study then you're going to rest for the rest of the day understand" Kushina stated as she dragged him by the ear.

"Kaa-chan if you keep doing that I'll have to be back here within an hour and baa-chan will have to stitch my ear back together…" Naruto whined.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Ughhhhhhhhhh," Naruto groaned.

'I'm so bored…' his mother had banned him from training so he had nothing to do.

'I wonder if the fox is always this bored, being stuck in me till I die.'

"That's it, Tou-san said I could talk to the Kyuubi, I wonder how the fur ball's like," he mused to himself.

Getting into the lotus position he started to meditate.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a sewer with multiple pipes running down the walls and in all sorts of directions there were three types of pipes one had a blue substance in it, another with a red-orange substance in the other.

'I think the blue substance is my regular chakra while the red is the Kyuubi's, but then what's the last one?'

The last pipe had a silver substance in it that shined with an ethereal aura.

'I wonder if that has anything to do with my doujutsu.'

Putting his thoughts away he started to wander around trying to find the Kyuubi, he stopped when he heard snoring, loud snoring that even shook wherever he was a little.

'Well isn't he a light sleeper,' he thought sarcastically.

Following the noise he arrived in front of a massive golden cage (1) and in it was none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto slightly in awe of the fox with nine large tails curled up on top of its massive red fur covered body, (2) Naruto decided to wake the creature.

"Hey fur ball! Wake up!"

"Grhm," he grunted in its sleep.

"Do you really think that waking the Kyuubi is a good idea?" a mysterious voice asked with no small amount of amusement.

"Well then again despite being my grandson you are still related to him and his clan," it spoke again.

Naruto turned around and saw a long black haired man with purple eyes with rings around them like his doujutsu however he didn't have a tomoe in his eyes, he was wearing some sort of Samurai armor that was red "Y-you have my d-doujutsu!?"

"Hn," the man grunted and turned away.

"Hey don't ignore me! Tell about those eyes!" Naruto yelled.

"Finally something intelligent," he muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Hn."

Naruto's eye twitched. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself before asking "Who are you and what're doing in my head?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Well at least you aren't completely hopeless."

Naruto gritted his teeth "Just answer my question!"

"Very well," he smirked "My name is Uchiha Madara."

"U-Uchiha Madara?" he asked hesitantly.

"Does my name scare you boy?"

"Tch, as if I don't care who you are just get outta my head!" he demanded.

"Really? So you would make me leave and take me secret about our eyes with me?"

"Why are you here anyways?" Naruto huffed.

"I don't enjoy being here as much as you don't want me here, but I have a job to do."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"To train my great-grandson," Madara said simply.

"So you think you're my great-grandfather? Where did you get that ridiculous idea?" Naruto snorted.

"I don't think, I know," was his simple reply.

"Even if I am your long lost great-grandson how are you here, you're supposed to be dead," Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Madara just grumbled about stupid Shinigami and fate but Naruto still heard him.

"The Shinigami put you in my head?! Why would he do that?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Why do you think I'm here idiot? Think and maybe you'll find the answer in your idiotic brain of yours," he insulted.

"Gah you're so annoying!"

"Trust me, being stuck your head isn't all that fun either."

Annoyed by their banter he thought carefully until he remembered about what his parents told him yesterday.

"So you're here to help me with my destiny?" he questioned.

"Oh it turns out your brain isn't as blank as I thought, surprising considering your mindscape's state."

"Can't you say anything else besides grunting or insulting me?" Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Hn."

The two were enveloped for a moment of silence with Naruto glaring at the Uchiha legend and Madara outright ignoring him.

Sighing he asked "Well since you're supposed to aid me, mind telling me about my-our doujutsu."

"Hn, seems you have some of my blood in you after all."

"Tell me again how we're related?" Naruto asked.

Madara ignored his question and started to lecture about their doujutsu "Our doujutsu is called the Rinnegan the eyes of the Rikidou Sennin, however yours seems altered."

"Really? What can it do, what do you mean by altered?" Naruto asked excitingly.

"The Rinnegan grants the wielder numerous abilities a few are complete control over the main five elements plus another element, gravity; in addition it also grants the ability to mix the elements to create sub-elements such as lava by mixing earth and fire or wood by mixing earth and water, it also allows a few other abilities that I will explain later, however your Rinnegan may do different things or have extra abilities due to that tomoe in your eyes."

"Whoa, my doujutsu is awesome!"

"Hn."

"Uh Madara-jiji?" Naruto spoke nervously.

"What?" he asked the corners of his mouth curving upwards slightly.

"What are you going to train me in, besides the Rinnegan abilities?"

"I will train you in everything I know that you can learn" he said simply.

"Sugoi!" Naruto shouted, "can we start now?"

"Didn't your mother say not to train for the rest of the day?"

Naruto gulped "u-uh w-well you could at least teach me things that have to do with the mind like learning new things like how to change this place or the mechanics of certain types of jutsu maybe even fuinjutsu?"

"Perhaps, however your fuinjutsu training should be taken over by another preferably your parents, while we are skilled in the area we are not seal masters." his apparent grandfather answered.

"We? Who else is here? Kyuubi? You really think he would train me?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"The Kyuubi will indeed train you as he has no other choice, however I'm talking about another."

"Who?"

"He means me," a cheerful voice answered.

"Sh-shodai-sama?" Naruto turned around and saw the other founder of his village, the Shodai Hokage who, along with Madara were declared as the strongest Shinobi since the Rikudou Sennin, he had long straight dark brown hair and wore the same armor as Madara; Naturally after seeing them both in his head he did what anyone would do after finding out two Shinobi gods were in his head to train him...he fainted, the shock finally catching up to him.

"He fainted, in his mindscape?" Hashirama asked in disbelief, "Is that even possible?"

"Hn."

"Are you still mad about our fight and your loss?"

"Hn."

Sweat dropping at his friend (at least in his mind) he tried to shake Naruto awake. "Hey? Wake up kid!"

"Ugh" Naruto groaned "I was having the best dream, Madara Uchiha appeared in front of me claiming to be my grandfather and then the Shodai Hokage came to me too and both said they were going to train me."

"That wasn't a dream kid, it's all true."

"W-w-what?!" Naruto opened his eyes and gasped "This is awesome! I'll be the strongest person in the world!"

"Sure kid."

"So when do we start?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Aren't you still banned from training?" Hashirama reminded him.

"What? Aww of all the times to be banned from training!" Naruto whined.

Suddenly a claw reached out to try a skewer the three ninjas only for it to phase right through them freaking Naruto out "I'm a ghost?! Now it makes sense why I can see you both! I'm also dead like you guys!"

**"Grr wretched seal!"** a demonic voice echoed throughout his mindscape.

"Relax Naruto you're not dead." Hashirama told him as Madara grunted.

"B-b-but, i-it, w-whaaaaa?"

"This is your mind you can't die here," Hashirama explained.

"Oh heheheh, I knew that…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Tch, idiot," Madara muttered.

"What was that?"

"Hn."

"Grr," Naruto growled.

**"So this is the puny flesh bag that I reside in."**

Turning to face the golden gate he spoke "Finally you're awake!"

**"What's it to you flesh bag."**

"I thought that I should meet you since I did become a Genin and make a deal with you."

**"As if I'd cooperate with your kind, all you guys do is squabble about, starting wars for ridiculous reasons, I rather rip you to shreds and escape than work with you."**

"Kyuubi behave!" Madara's eyes flashed red.

**"Bastard! If I wasn't trapped here in his pathetic body I would've marked your grave as my territory like those stupid dogs."**

Hashirama let out a bark of laughter at the thought of Kyuubi pissing on Madara's grave.

**"Now all of you shut up I'm trying to sleep and your annoying voices are preventing me to do so"** Kyuubi growled.

"Hn."

"Sure whatever Kyuubi, Naruto we'll talk later why don't you get some rest I'm pretty sure a few hours have passed its probably night now."

Nodding Naruto left his mindscape "Things are finally going to get interesting eh Madara?" looking around he noticed the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen "Grr, bastard," he muttered before leaving as well.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

**The Next Day**

Naruto got up early, too excited to stay asleep any longer, he would start his training with his grandfather and the Shodai Hokage, he quickly got dressed and prepared for the day, meditating he entered his mindscape once again and found himself in the sewer.

Seeing nothing but the huge golden cage and the sleeping fox demon he decided to call out his other tenants "Madara-jiji, Shodai-sama!" yelling as loud as he could his voice echoed in the sewer which gained an irritated growl from the sleeping overgrown fox.

"You're up early."

Naruto turned to face the Uchiha and asked "Where's Shodai-sama, jiji?"

Grunting in annoyance at the fact that Naruto calls his rival in a respectful manner he spoke "That idiot's probably still sleeping."

"Sleeping? You guys actually need sleep here?"

Ignoring the question he told Naruto to get out and that he'll telepathically instruct him when he was in the outside world.

"Ok jiji what do I do now?" he asked out loud.

'Idiot don't talk out loud just think about what you want to say.'

"Oops sorry!" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

'And you call yourself my grandson.'

'I never did that! Well not yet anyways…' Naruto thought to Madara.

'Speaking of our relation, which of my parents side are you my grandfather from?'

'First I want you to go to a training field we'll start you on your elemental training since you've already unlocked your Rinnegan,' Madara ignored his question once more.

'When are you going to answer my question?' Naruto angrily thought, however he was met with silence.

'Gah fine, I'll do as you say.'

Fifteen minutes later the blonde faced the forest of death.

'Of course you'd train in Hashirama's garden.'

'This was his garden?' Naruto got a disbelieving look on his face.

'Indeed every single one of those creatures were spawned from the ones Hashirama bred himself,' Naruto could imagine the elder Uchiha scowling.

Naruto's respect for the Shodai went down a little.

'So now what?' Naruto asked.

'We start training, I've assessed all your skills and this village has clearly fallen if you're supposed to be one of the strongest Genin.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Regardless the only impressive feat about you is your massive chakra levels,' Naruto smirked at the small compliment. 'On further thought your chakra levels only became what they became because of your linage so truthfully there is nothing impressive about you that you had achieved on your own,' Madara insulted.

'Now, make two hundred shadow clones and send four sets of twenty shadow clones to practice the various methods to master elemental chakra molding. For fire try to make them burn a leaf with their chakra only, for water send the clones to a river and make them to try to form bubbles on the water's surface, for earth make a leaf dry and turn it to dust, for wind cut the leaves in half with chakra finally for lightning make forty clones instead of twenty and make half of them try to channel lightning chakra through their bodies and shock the other clones till they disperse similar to when someone gets shocked from static electricity. Then make ten of the remaining clones practice drawing seals and then another ten to research different types of fuinjutsu. Make twenty more clones practice chakra control exercises such as water walking since you've already mastered tree climbing and then with the remaining forty clones I want you to defeat in battle in taijutsu only, and in kenjutsu if you have a weapon in a seal on you if not the next time bring one,' Madara demanded.

'And what are you going to do?' Naruto asked irritated, this was a bit much even for him.

'Sit back and telepathically send your clones instructions and correct your form,' he simply replied.

'Oh.'

'Now shut up and get started.'

'Ok, ok.'

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

By noon Naruto was exhausted and very, very hungry he almost fell multiple times on his way to Ichiraku Ramen when Madara interrupted.

'Stop consuming that food, you need to eat different things or else your body will weaken go to another place or go home and eat I've watched you consume hundreds of bowls of ramen for more than a decade and I'm disgusted.'

'B-b-but, I-I…' Naruto tried to protest.

'If you disobey me I will stop teaching about the Rinnegan and its other abilities, as well as stopping your other training,' the Uchiha threatened.

'N-n-no I'll do as you say…' he told him as he turned and trudged home only to be interrupted by the Uchiha again.

'Quickly now, after you eat and rest a little we will go back to training, I refuse to have a weakling for as my heir.'

Naruto cried anime tears as he quickened his pace forwards his home.

When he arrived home he went to look for food only to find ramen related items everywhere 'how my descendants became ramen freaks I will not understand however I will not tolerate it when I can force at least one of them to change' Madara thought.

"Oh, Naru-chan you're home" his mother noticed him half asleep with his head lying on the kitchen table's counter.

Suddenly the temperature dropped several degrees causing Naruto to wake up and notice his mother with a sweet smile on her face that promised pain "Now care to tell me where you were the entire day" she asked sweetly.

Sweating profusely he stammered an intelligible reply.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I was training" Naruto fearfully mumbled wishing that he could disappear and hide under a table.

Her left eye twitched as she sighed "I swear we're all stamina freaks that are all obsessed with training."

Naruto suddenly got a very disturbing image of two people in green spandex and shivered.

"As long as you're being careful," she said.

"Kaa-chan? Can you make me something to eat?"

"What do you want to eat?," she asked.

"I dunno, just something...not ramen?" Naruto asked making Kushina blink in confusion.

'That's new' she thought.

"There's some leftovers from yesterday why don't you heat them up?" she offered but sighed when she realized her son was sleeping on the counter.

Half an hour later Naruto sighed in contentment after eating some left over rice with some beef curry his mother had made the day before, it wasn't ramen but his mother made everything taste almost as good...almost, besides her own ramen anyways.

After taking another half an hour off to digest the food he took a quick shower and left to the training grounds again.

'Hey you guys are up early,' Naruto heard a cheerful voice speak in his head.

'Hashirama you're finally awake' Madara grunted.

'Yup, now let's start the kid's training,' the Shodai announced.

'Jiji already did…' Naruto twitched.

'Really? Never mind then, go back to what you were doing, I'm going back to sleep,' he muttered.

'Hn.' Naruto grunted in annoyance along with Madara making the Shodai Hokage face fault.

(End)

(1) I'm making the seal a bit stronger, you can think as it as the Shinigami's "blessing."

(2) In this fic Kyuubi has ALL its chakra, ying and yang, if he didn't then Minato wouldn't be alive if he sealed half of its chakra into him.

An: so how was it? Some new things were revealed i hope it wasn't rushed it kinda seemed like it was :/ i'll try to make it slower next time.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Yay new chapter in less than a week :D unfortunately my roll may not continue like this cause...school's gunna start soon...crap. Anyways most of you already figured out Naruto's girl...it was the second clue that gave it away huh? And yes to verify it is indeed Erza Scarlet, note that this is NOT a cross over I just thought that it be cool to use other characters, more people from other anime will come in too but really none of them have nothing to do with their world, though I might give them some of their abilities like Erza's armor and stuff and I have a pretty good back story in how to introduce Erza so she's not just going to fall through a hole in sky plus...i just really wanted to do a Naruto/Erza pairing.

Reviewing reviews:

CuriousGuest: Yea I feel the same way you do and thanks for reviewing.

Animax84: yup, you probably got on your first guest judging on your username though :P and thanks!

Ranmaleopard: thanks! Here's a new one :D.

...i must say I'm a bit disappointed...what happened? Only 3 reviews for the last chapter? I got like 9 on first one and only 3 for that one T.T come on review people! Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would've left the leaf and killed Sakura.

Here it is, oh and one more thing this is not a god like Naruto, he will be strong and will seem like it in the beginning but that will change later once we get further on...I will say by the end he will surpass Madara and Hashirama and get close to the Rikudou's level maybe surpass him as well if I decide to change the plot I planned, but that's in the future :)

**Chapter 3**

_-Line Break-_

Naruto groaned as his alarm clock woke him up, his body ached from the training that Madara had forced upon him; it was six days since he had met his great-grandfather and the Shodai Hokage.

He had learned plenty from two of his tenants, history and different type of techniques from Hashirama and tactics from Madara as well as trying to master his bloodline, though Madara still hasn't explained all the Rinnegan's abilities angering Naruto slightly.

Though for now Naruto got ready wearing his usual clothes and prepared to go to the academy as today was a week from graduation and it was time to be assigned to a team.

Yawning he jumped on top of buildings heading towards the academy after having a ramen-free breakfast courtesy of Madara.

Arriving he sat in a seat near a window and started to converse with the two legends in his head.

'Jiji? Hashirama?' he stopped calling the Shodai respectfully, as he in Naruto's opinion, was a lazy annoying idiot to which his grandfather agreed with as he slept most of the time during training.

'We're here,' he heard his great-grandson speak, Hashirama was probably still asleep.

'Who do you think I'll be in a team with?' he inquired.

'Sasuke probably, due to the fact you train with him they'd probably put you together in hopes of having good team work' he answered, Sasuke sometimes trained with Naruto during the times when Madara trained him and could see how the two easily could work together when they faced a couple of Hashirama's children in the Forest of Death.

'Wait, you're an Uchiha right?'

'Hn.'

'Oook, anyways since your my great-grandfather wouldn't I get the sharingan since you have it?' He asked.

'Probably not, having two different doujutsu's are unheard of.'

'Then how did you...?'

Sighing Madara he told Naruto he'll explain later.

'What about one of my parents? Shouldn't one of them have it?' however Naruto was met with silence.

"Naruto." he turned to see Sasuke with a Sakura attached to his arm with hearts in her eyes drool coming out of her mouth.

"Help... me," Sasuke weakly asked.

"Nah, I enjoy seeing you struggle," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke grit his teeth turning to Sakura he spoke "Sakura... get off me."

"Of course Sasuke-kun!" she squealed causing Sasuke to sigh in relief before she added "Of course I'll marry you!" she hugged his arm even tighter causing Naruto's grin to grow larger.

She then tried to kiss him but was shoved away by a freaked out Sasuke.

Before she could go back to 'her' Sasuke, Iruka and Mizuki their instructors arrived forcing Sakura to sit with Ino, Naruto's more controlled fan girl.

"Alright, today you guys finally become Genin, however you guys still need to work hard to become stronger and protect this village! We need to show everyone why Konoha is the strongest and that our will of fire burns brighter with every generation!" Iruka announced gaining cheers from many of the new Genin.

"Alright! We'll announce your teams one by one, please listen to your name," Mizuki called out, "Team One..."

-Line Break-

Naruto yawned as he waited for his name to be called.

"Team Seven is Uchiha, Sasuke," Sakura perked up.

"Haruno, Sakura," she cheered while Sasuke cried anime tears.

"And... Namikaze, Naruto!" causing Naruto to frown at the fact he was with Sakura 'I'm going to kill you tou-san!' he thought angrily as multiple girls protested and Hinata glared at Sakura who went into a daze.

"Your sensei will be Uchiha Itachi" Iruka announced getting cheers from Naruto and Sasuke.

'At least your sensei is competent' Madara spoke; he had seen some of Naruto's memories and was slightly impressed.

'At least Naruto and Itachi-nii are on my team,' Sasuke thought.

'Sakura's going to get us all killed…' Naruto thought annoyed.

'Thank you kami-sama for putting me with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun!' Sakura squealed in her head 'Cha! Take that Ino-pig I got both the boys!'

Naruto and Sasuke noticed Sakura's crazed smile and shivered.

After announcing the remaining teams Iruka told them their sensei will come to pick them up after lunch and dismissed them.

_-Line Break-_

Naruto and Sasuke ate their lunch as Sakura stared at them with hearts in her eyes creeping the boys out.

"Sakura-san... can you stop staring at us? It's creeping us out" Naruto asked gaining a nod from Sasuke.

"Naru-kun you can call me Sakura-chan or maybe Sakura-koi?" she ignored his question and continued to stare.

Naruto shivered as Madara smirked in amusement and Hashirama, who just woke up, laughed.

"No... thanks?" he said weakly.

Quickly eating the bento his mother had prepared he fled back to the temporarily safe academy leaving an angered Sasuke and a creepy Sakura.

'Bastard.'

_-Line Break-_

After an hour passed the trio waited in their classroom as they watched multiple sensei's pick up their students until a man that looked Sasuke arrived.

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke greeted.

"Hey Itachi" Naruto gave a lazy wave.

"Sasuke, Naruto" Itachi nodded to them.

Itachi was 5' 9 and wore standard ANBU gear with a small Nodachi strapped to his back, his hair was tied back in a small pony tail, he had black eyes like Sasuke.

Sakura turned red as blood dripped down her nose creeping out Naruto, Sasuke and even Itachi.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she said shyly, 'heheh I have three now…' she thought.

Nodding he said "Meet on the roof in five minutes," he then burst into a murder of crows and disappeared shocking Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke also disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves, leaving Sakura to climb the stairs.

_-Line Break-_

A few minutes later a bored Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke sat as they waited for Sakura to arrive.

A few seconds later a red huffing and puffing Sakura came out the door leading to the roof.

'She barely has the stamina of average civilian, how is she going to become a Kunoichi?' Itachi frowned.

"Ok, now that we're all here we will all introduce are selves, state your full name, likes, dislikes and dreams."

"How about you go first sensei?" Sakura offered.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, I love this village, my family, friends and pocky, I dislike traitors to the village and those that would harm it, my dream is to protect this village and my family."

"Sakura, you go next," Itachi demanded.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like…" she turned to Naruto and Sasuke and blushed, "My dream is to…" she turned towards them again and squealed making them gag "And I hate Ino-pig!" she shrieked the last part making them all wince.

'Weak,' Naruto heard Madara mutter and agreed with him.

"Sasuke," Itachi looked towards his little brother.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like my family, this village and my friends, I hate fan girls, a certain banshee and annoying people," Sasuke glared at an oblivious Sakura before continuing "My dream is to help with Naruto's dream and become as strong as possible," Naruto had told him about his dream of a world where everyone would understand each other and liked the idea and vowed to aid in it whenever he could.

"Naruto," Itachi nodded to the whiskered blonde.

Grinning he spoke "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, I like basically the same things as Sasuke and ra- I mean training!" Naruto could feel Madara's glare as he was about to say ramen "I dislike perverts, rapists, traitors and people who use others for their own gain, my dream is to one day bring peace and reunite the Shinobi world and perhaps become Hokage if I feel like it." Naruto stated causing Itachi to smile and Sakura to squeal loudly making them wince again.

'Minato-sama, Kushina-sama Naruto-kun is going to be an amazing Shinobi one day,' Itachi thought.

"Ok, I want you three to prepare for your test tomorrow to see if you can really become a Genin of this village," Itachi announced shocking Sakura.

"But sensei, aren't we already Genin?" Sakura asked.

Chuckling he answered "No, there is one more test."

"W-what?"

"Come to training ground Seven tomorrow at 9 Am and don't eat breakfast," he said before body flickering away.

Sasuke jumped off the roof and started to go home after bidding Naruto goodbye.

Naruto being nice decided to give Sakura one piece of advice before he left as well "Hey Sakura, don't listen to sensei, eat before you come ok?"

"But wouldn't he fail me then?" she asked worryingly.

"I doubt it."

"Wait a second you're trying to make me fail! I won't leave Sasuke-kun!" she shouted at him she may have a crush on him as well but her feelings for Sasuke were stronger. "I'm not going to listen to you!"

"Fine, whatever don't, I really don't care," he dismissed before heading home.

_-Line Break-_

He stepped in his house and noticed his father on the couch reading an orange book grinning stupidly.

Smirking he called out "Kaa-chan, Tou-san's reading Ero-sennin's perverted book!" a crash was heard as Minato paled and glared at Naruto.

"That's for placing me on the same team as Sakura!" he said as he grinned.

"MINATO!" his mother burst into the living room with a tick mark on her forehead as her hair flew around wildly.

"K-K-Kushina!" his father yelped as he hid behind the sofa.

Naruto smiled cruelly in amusement at the beating his mother gave his father.

_-Line Break-_

10:24 PM

Naruto sighed as he stared at his room laying down on his bed.

'Hey Jiji?'

'Hn.'

'Why did you leave the village all those years ago?' however his great grandfather cut off the telepathic connection making him sigh.

"I wonder what happened?" he muttered before deciding to go to sleep.

_-Line Break-_

The next day Naruto ate breakfast disregarding Itachi and made it to the assigned training ground, it wasn't much; it had a large clearing with three wooden posts and a large monument that was surrounded by multiple trees.

It was 0840 right now so he had twenty minutes to get ready so he started to stretch and loosen up his body.

Sasuke arrived a few moments later and started to do the same, ten minutes later Sakura arrived and seconds after that Itachi appeared in a cloud of smoke still in his standard ANBU gear.

"Ok, the test will start in a few minutes, you will have till noon to try to get these bells from me," Itachi put an alarm clock on one of the wooden posts and then revealed two bells in his hand.

"But sensei there are only two bells," Sakura stated.

"Of course, the person who does not get a bell will be tied to one of the posts as we eat our lunch in front of them and then they will be sent back to the academy," he said with a small smirk.

Sakura's stomach growled 'Naruto was right!' she cried anime tears.

'I have to get a bell, that way at least I'll be with one of them…' Sakura thought determined to get a bell.

Naruto and Sasuke had already figured out the test of teamwork and nodded to each other and prepared.

"Attack me with the intent to kill or you won't land a single hit," Itachi announced.

"But sensei, won't we harm you?" a delusional Sakura asked worryingly causing Naruto and Sasuke to snicker 'As if.'

Chuckling he answered "Thank you for the concern but I'll be fine, now on the count of three, one… two-" he was cut off as Sasuke appeared behind him with a kunai aimed for his neck and Naruto who tried to knock him off his feet aiming a sweeping kick at his legs.

Surprisingly they hit and Sakura screamed thinking they had killed their sensei only for his body to explode in smoke leaving a log at their feet.

"I never said start Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

Smirking they answered at the same time "Maybe, but you were the one that said to attack whenever there is an opening, is that not the way of a true Shinobi?"

Chuckling he replied "Indeed I did now... start!" he then disappeared in a murder of crows.

Naruto and Sasuke flared their chakra causing the C-rank Genjutsu Itachi had put on them to disrupt.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Naruto shouted.

"I knew you two wouldn't fall for that, your team mate however..." the boys widened their eyes and rushed towards dazed Sakura and blocked multiple shuriken aimed at her back with kunai.

"What're you doing? Why are you trying to kill her!?" Sasuke yelled out.

They were met with silence and they got in a defensive formation, Sasuke bashed Sakura in the head with the blunt end of his kunai disrupting the Genjutsu on her 'I've always wanted to do that... too bad I couldn't hit her harder or else I'd knock her out.'

"Huh? Sasuke-kun?" she muttered in confusion.

"Stop fooling around, we need to get the bells," Naruto whispered.

He then quickly threw a smoke bomb and grabbed his team mates before Body Flickering away to the edge of the training ground.

"Suppress your chakra" Naruto whispered.

"How do I do that?" Sakura asked.

The boys groaned 'I knew she was a fan girl but seriously?' Naruto thought.

"Forget it, her chakra levels are so small I doubt even the greatest sensor in the village could sense it," Sasuke whispered, Sakura took it as a complement about her stealth and nearly squealed if not for Naruto who covered her mouth.

"Ok whatever, just listen, we need to work as a team, that's the true meaning of the test," he told the pink haired girl.

Nodding she agreed 'And then I can take it from you and I'll be with Sasuke-kun and then we'll get married...' she wandered off in her thoughts.

Snapping her out of it he explained his plan.

_-Line Break-_

Sakura ran towards Itachi clumsily holding a kunai and attempted to attack him, Itachi easily sidestepped her causing her to trip and fall making Itachi sweat drop.

He then noticed a fireball heading towards him, knowing that if he dodged Sakura would be die so he was about to run and grab her but realized she has disappeared a log in her place.

Jumping over the fire he blocked a strike from Naruto who appeared right next to him midair.

Trading blows he blocked each and every one of Naruto's blows but had to jump away when multiple shuriken flew towards him.

Naruto ran after him and started to fight him in Taijutsu again making Itachi focus on him.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind; he tilted his head and saw Sakura was hugging him from behind making him shudder in disgust.

Sasuke then appeared next to Naruto and reached for the bells attached to Itachi's belt.

Just when he touched the bells the older Uchiha burst into smoke causing Sakura to fall on her butt and Naruto and Sasuke to groan in disappointment as they realized it was a shadow clone.

'Pathetic,' Madara muttered in his head.

'You need to work on your sensory skills if you did you would've noticed it was simply a clone…' he lectured.

'S-shut up.'

A loud ringing noise sounded out from the alarm clock breaking Naruto away from his conversation with his great-grandfather.

Itachi appeared in front of the trio scaring Sakura.

"Despite not getting one of the bells, you three still showed great teamwork especially Naruto and Sasuke, so... you all pass," Sakura cheered and hugged Sasuke making him groan, Naruto grinned and Itachi let out a small smile.

"Come back to this training ground tomorrow at the same time and we'll start your tor-training," Itachi dismissed them leaving in another murder of crows.

Sakura was about to ask Sasuke for a date when he disappeared Naruto also left immediately leaving a fuming Sakura alone in the training ground.

_-Line Break-_

Naruto stepped into his house and heard a cheer, his parents both had party hats on, and multiple streamers and balloons decorated the living room with a large strawberry cake on the coffee table.

Blinking in surprise he grinned "This is all for me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we celebrate our Naru-chan's official graduation?" his mother walked up to him and gave him a hug.

His dad grinned at him and patted him on the back.

"So what if I hadn't passed?" he raised an eyebrow.

"As if, there was no way our son would fail!" Kushina chirped causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Yup, to be honest you were ready since you were seven but I had canceled the early graduation exam, there was no point to it there was no war or anything," Minato added.

They family of three proceeded to celebrate his official status of Genin and gave him a couple of presents; from his father he got a Hiraishin kunai and a scroll containing the steps to mastering the Rasengan.

"Y-you're really giving this to me?" he asked in shock.

"Of course, I'm pretty you'll use it only when you need to, besides maybe you'll complete it," he explained.

"Complete it?"

"The Rasengan is incomplete the final step was to incorporate an element into it, every time I tried to add my wind element to it, it ended up blowing up and I never had the time to complete it," he rubbed the back of his head.

"I however managed to add a water element to it but it isn't flexible enough to use in most battles," Kushina added.

"Well in that case I'll master it then complete it in no time!" he pumped his fist.

Smiling they nodded "Naruto this also for you," his mother took out a large sheathed katana.

It had a long black blade that seemed to glow dark blue and had a shiny surface, the handle was covered by a golden cloth and the pommel had a red swirl, the mark of the Uzumaki clan.

"Isn't this yo-" he was interrupted by his mother.

"Yup it is, it's my father's blade, the Sutōmukattā I figured that you should have it," she smiled.

"T-t-thank y-you…" he said in shock the Sutōmukattā was probably one of whirlpool's most valuable possessions, not even the Raijin and most of the swords of the swordsmen from the Mist could match its power, though his grandfather from his mother's side, also the Uzumaki clan leader was the only one that could use its power, though some say not even he could unlock it's true dormant power, the blade was rumored to be able to control storms at will and use it to strike it's enemies, it was one of the reason Uzushiogakure stood against Iwa and Kumo for three days before falling.

Naruto caressed the blade and gave it some test swings sending large gusts of wind blowing away a couple of light weighted objects.

"Oops…" he chuckled, the blade also allowed the user to infuse wind, water and lightning into its attacks.

Twitching at his carelessness Kushina bopped him on the head.

"Oh this is also for you," Kushina took out a medium sized scroll and handed it to Naruto; opening it he found multiple fuinjutsu created by the Uzumaki clan.

"Thank you kaa-chan!" he gave her another hug.

"Hehehe, with all the amazing gifts your mother gave you I feel like mine's are pathetic," Minato smiled sheepishly.

"Oh I have another surprise! For both of you this time…" Kushina announced with a sly mischievous grin.

"Really? What is it?" Minato asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow. .

She smiled and touched her stomach, "Naru-chan's going to be a big brother."

Minato fainted, Naruto grinned and cheered.

"I knew he was going to that…" Kushina sighed motioning to Minato.

_-Line Break-_

Naruto was tired, after waking his father up they went out to celebrate running into a couple of friends like Mikoto who was with Itachi and Sasuke celebrating as well and Shikamaru's family, they chatted the parents talking about Kushina's upcoming child while Itachi gave advice about being a Shinobi to the newly instated Genin as they went to get some barbeque at the Akimichi's restaurant meeting up with Chouji.

By the time they came back they were mentally exhausted and retired to bed.

Staring at the window Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next and fell asleep dreaming about his future family with his new sibling.

_-Line Break-_

Naruto sighed as Itachi instructed Sakura how to do the tree climbing exercise 'She's pathetic.'

'I wonder if any of the newer Kunoichi are competent, it's despicable how this village has fallen…' Madara scowled.

'Back in my era, Kunoichi were feared especially Mito Uzumaki and my Aka-' Madara paused.

'Your Aka-what?' Naruto questioned though Madara cut off the connection again making him sigh in annoyance.

'Oh don't mind him! He's always gets like this,' Hashirama chirped happily.

'But why?'

'I dunno, he never really told me about his life or his love or anything, frankly I'm surprised he even produced a child, he's never been interested in that sort of things, speaking of which you haven't either! Go find yourself a girl!' Hashirama tried to convince Naruto.

'Hn.'

'You are starting to act Madara it's freaking me out!' the Shodai exclaimed only to be ignored by Naruto.

"Naruto!" Itachi called out his name, gaining his attention.

"Sensei?"

"We're going to start yours and Sasuke's elemental training, take this," Itachi handed him what he recognized to be chakra paper to him and Sasuke.

Sakura wanted to do the same but was stopped by Itachi who explained, "You haven't been in touch with your chakra, you need to learn how to properly use and control it as well as expand your chakra pathways before attempting to train your affinity," to which she huffed and went back to climbing the tree with chakra.

"Channel your chakra into the paper, if it splits in half it means you have a wind affinity, if it burns to ashes then it's fire, turning to dust means its earth, becoming damp and wet is water and if it crinkles up then it's lightning," Itachi explained.

Sasuke tried first and smirked when a third of the paper burned to ashes, another third crinkling up and the last part turned to dust and broke away from the other parts of the paper.

"Excellent Sasuke, three elements, most people have one or two but three is extremely rare," Itachi spoke causing Sakura to squeal 'Sasuke-kun's so strong.'

Naruto smirked 'I wonder how they'll react when I show them I have all the elements.'

Channeling chakra towards the paper he shocked everyone when his paper split in half, half of one turned to dust, the other burned to ashes, half of the other crinkled while the other grew damp.

Sasuke's right eye twitched at being beaten by his rival and best friend.

Itachi just gaped at him looking down at the pieces of paper and then back at him repeatedly.

Sakura fell off the tree was climbing and fell on her head, unfortunately she somehow didn't get any injuries besides a large bump on her head.

Naruto grinned, 'This is gunna be fun.'

"H-h-how!?" Sasuke stammered.

He grinned at Sasuke cockily causing him to turn away in annoyance.

_-Line Break-_

"Hokage-sama!" Itachi had dismissed his students after telling them to continue their training on their own time and gave Sasuke and Naruto -though the blond didn't need it- how to start to control their affinity.

"What is it Itachi?" Minato asked as he quickly signed a couple of papers on his desk.

"Your son... he's incredible."

'Tell me something I don't know,' Minato chuckling before replying, "You can say that again."

"He has an affinity," Itachi started.

"We all do," Minato deadpanned.

"I mean he has multiple affinities, all the main elements to be exact," Itachi dropped the bomb shell.

"Say what!?" Minato sat straighter in surprise.

"He has all of the elemental affinities," Itachi repeated.

"I wonder if this had to do anything with his bloodline…" Minato muttered.

"Bloodline Hokage-sama?"

"Since you're his sensei I guess you should know," The Hokage sighed as he informed Itachi about Naruto's Doujutsu and about his apparent destiny.

In the end Itachi was left speechless but smirked when he realized his student was going to become one of the most important people in history. 'So that explains his dream…' he thought as he headed home 'Sasuke's going to throw a fit when he finds out…' he chuckled.

_-Line Break-_

"So Naruto I hear you have all five main elements as your elements, care to explain?" Minato asked Naruto once he got home.

Kushina blinked in shock 'I knew my musuko was amazing but all five elements?'

"Hn," he grunted he then was knocked back by a punch from his mother "Don't give me an attitude!" she scolded.

Shaking in fear he nodded.

"So... did you discover more about your bloodline?" Minato questioned.

"Y-yea, a lot actually I found out about a couple of abilities Jiji told me" he answered.

"Jiji?" his parents asked looking at his questionably.

"Oh right you guys don't know yet…" he gave a weak smile.

"Don't know what?"

"Well, hehe the Kyuubi wasn't the only thing sealed into me that night," he then started to explain and told them about Hashirama and Madara.

_-Line Break-_

**Random Cave**

"How is everything proceeding?" a feminine voice asked.

"Quite nicely actually, though I have no idea what you're going to use it for," a male voice lazily answered.

"That doesn't concern you, when will it be finished?" the woman demanded.

"I'd say in two, three years, it's quite a master piece," the male answered in the same tone as before.

"Good, now be gone," the female dismissed.

"How rude, not even a complement or even a good bye," he drawled.

"I-I don't think she meant to be r-rude," a girl's voice answered shyly.

"Come, we have lots to do," he drawled out as the girl followed him out.

**(End)**

An: So how is it? Yup I made Itachi their sensei, for some reason if he hadn't killed most of the Uchiha I felt that he would've become their sensei, besides this way Naruto can actually learn something from the guy. Review! Hidden war update is next...


End file.
